penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Miraris Moontouched
Growing up in the Enclave, Mira was born under the night sky, pale blue light shimmering. He grew up living an isolated live in the emerald enclave, among different races, in tune with both the arcane and nature. The many races of the enclave instilled in him a sense of trust among other races, and led him to understand many languages. Under the tutelage of his father Elmar and his mother Meriel, he began his training as a wizard, and found himself particularly adept at conjuring small objects. His parents would take pride in his ability to make small objects, and he loved to please them. At first, he would copy simple toys, household objects, and weapons. Soon, he found himself able to copy entire books or maps from memory, in addition to more complicated tools. Eventually, his conjuration became limited by his imagination. So, with the support of his family, he decided to move to the nearby city of Dustfell at the young age of 40. There, he instantly fell in love with a trader's human daughter, Carina Farmington. He spent years living with her, eventually deciding to marry her. During these years, Mira kept up his studies, making copies of high quality tools that the local hunters and miners needed. His ability to reproduce maps that he had seen was essential, and he managed to even improve upon some of the tools with his own creativity. Upon returning from a trading route, the two were accosted by military told to bring them to the camps. Mira and Carina looked pleadingly towards the townfolk of Dustfell for help, only to find them apathetic or glad to see them gone. They ran for it, leaving the cart and city behind them, but were captured by the brotherhood of the mist and temporarily held in a safe house. Mira caught a glance of the key and wracked his brain. He decided to try and make a perfect replica of the key used to lock their shackles and their cell, and succeeded. Together with Carina, they killed the assassin on watch. However, Carina was nicked with a poison blade and died, yelling out her frustrations, in Mira's arms. He swore to take revenge, grabbed all the assassin's equipment and belongings, and fled back to the emerald enclave, only to find it destroyed. In the ruins of his old home in the mountains, he studied and practiced using the equipment he had taken. He began to realize how to conjure roguish items, like keys, tools to break locks, and even some of the poisons he had studied. Using the ruins as his base, he broke into and cleared out multiple safehouses. At first, he first led a rougish life to stay alive, using his magic to stall trading carts on the side of the road, and fleeing through the city rooftops after stealing what he needed to live. He learned thieves cant while just scraping by, and finally managed to scout out the location of some hideouts using his new knowledge. Over the course of the Ezora war, he cleared out two safehouses of the brotherhood of the mist on his own volition, conjuring the tools he needed as well as poisons he needed to silently get rid of any assassins there. Ready to settle back down, he moved into the recently built candor’s rise, hoping to live with any survivors from the enclave. Life was never the same for him after the war. His love for humans soured, and he made a point of supporting elves at the cost of wealthy human businesses by breaking into buildings and stealing from them or by teaching struggling elves how to survive using these tactics. Occasionally, he would cause grief to those that would disturb the peace garnered between humans and elves, or as a favor if any elves requested it. One strange elven man asked him to kill a human who allegedly worked for the north during the war of Ezora, and he succeeded. While he wasn't caught in the act, he was suspected and arrested from his residence, but not properly imprisoned. He conjured the keys to release himself before he was put on trial and walked out of the town, giving it one last sad look before heading south. As he heads towards the south, he ran into the person that requested his last job - he was a member of the burning phoenix, and Mira had helped them to complete a bounty. He was given an invitation right then, and headed towards penrith to learn more about the guild. After doing some research, he decided that he could continue to improve the world, like he did when he cleared out some of the brotherhood of the mist, instead of petty revenge, and the guild had the resources for him to continue to study and grow. He heads to Arcana and shows the invitation to the guards and disappears in a flash of light. Image courtesy of kerembeyit - https://www.deviantart.com/kerembeyit/art/Moon-Elf-477110106 Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix